


Through Little Eyes

by StarSanctuaryKid2020



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSanctuaryKid2020/pseuds/StarSanctuaryKid2020
Summary: SG-1 found what they thought was an abandoned planet. Turns out it wasn't abandoned and could change their lives forever!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Through Little Eyes  
There was screaming all around her and horrible sounds and smells. She was beginning to panic she had not seen her parents for a long time. She hadn't seen or heard from any adult in a long time. She stood up on wobbly legs and went to the door and she banged as hard as she could and waited. No one came! Someone always came! She turned around and looked at all her crying friends some of them were holding each other ,others were just standing there screaming. They seemed to have lost faith and so had she. She banged one more time at the door and then began to cry like the the rest of them. She slid down the door crying until she feeel asleep.  
SG1 SG1 SG1  
SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
"Look at this sir!" Major Sam Carter, stared intently at the screen in front of her.  
"What is it Major?" General Hammond asked, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look.  
"I'm not sure yet but it looks like technology I've never seen before but this planet also seems to be abandoned, sir" she looked up hopefully.  
"So you really want to go check out this technology uh Carter? " General Jack O'neill leaned over her other shoulder.  
To Jack it was just a big machine with a bunch of lights and buttons to be pressed but he was sure to Carter it would be her playground.  
"Yes sirs I have never seen anything like this!" she said ,excitedly.  
"Yes well the question is why is the planet abandoned? " Daniel Jackson, crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back and forth.  
"Maybe it was the Goa'uld?" Teal'c said in his usual stoic voice .  
"Maybe but it looks to be safe now sir. I think we should check it out, please sir," her big blue eyes turned towards him.  
Every since they were forced to admit thier feelings for each other, for the Tor' kas stupid mistake, her big eyes seem to stare into his very soul now.  
" All right SG-1 you have a go, " General Hammond nodded and then headed for his office.  
The minute they stepped through the gate a horrible smell hit them. It was the smell of death, blood and faeces.  
"If this planet is abandoned where is that smell coming from," Daniel wrinkled his nose.  
"Ok Teal'c and I will have a look around while Carter and Daniel go check out the tech and make it quickly as possible this place reeks," O'Neill ordered.  
Daniel and Sam head towards the large machine. While Jack went down one long hallway Teal'c took the other hall.  
SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
It felt like they had been in that room for years. The older ones had tried to take care of them. They had climbed up and reached all the food that was in the room and was able to give them water from the sink but now the food was all gone. Their tummies were so empty and everyone was feeling sick. Some of her friends weren't even opening their eyes anymore. She was young but she hoped the parents would still come back. She never stopped banging on the door. She ran to the door and began to bang again. She hoped someone heard her today! She was getting very tired she didn't want to go to sleep like her friends. She stopped banging and listened she thought she heard something today. The door suddenly shuddered and then slowly opened. What she saw she couldn't believe. She let out a squeal of happiness.  
SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
Teal'c slowly walked down the hall. There were signs of staff blast damage more in this hall than anywhere else. Who ever was trying to get down the hall had been putting up a decent fight but there weren't bodies which was odd. Teal'c stopped and tilted his head to one side.  
"O'Neill I am west of your location and I hear banging coming from from the end of the hall. I am going to apoach the door, " Teal'c said into his walkie.  
"Copy that. I'm on my way apoach with caution, " O'Neill replied.  
Teal'c raised his weapon and slowly apoached the door. As he got closer the banging stopped. He tried to open the door but it was stuck or lock but after a minute of force he was able to get the door and slowly opened the door. He peeked in the room what he saw made even the Jaffa's stomach drop. The room was full of children many of them unclothed and unfed looking. He quickly turned when he heard a loud noise from the side of the room.  
A very small child with no clothes on came running towards him with her arms up. Teal'c quickly took off his weapon and took off his jacket to wrap the small child in. The little girl with big blue eyes held her arms up to him. He bent down and put the jacket around her before picking her up, he felt the need to get the child out of the room. She laid her head on his chest and began to jabber as though she was trying to explain everything that happened to her.  
"Who's your friend Teal'c? " Jack walked up to them slowly.  
"Dada!" The child squealed and tried to jump into Jack's arms.  
"O'Neill we need a medical team here quickly there are children that require attention, " Teal'c gripped the squirming crying child.  
Jack walked into the room.  
"Dear God!" He whispered. "Ok lets get back to the Gate and call for a medical team, " O'Neill walked over to a little boy laying on the floor and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a weak pulse.  
SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
She couldn't believe who was at the door one of her favorite people! She ran straight for her uncle Teal'c! He wrapped her in his warm coat and picked her up.  
"Uncle Teal'c where have you've been? We have been so hungry and cold! Where are mama and dada?" She was so tired so she laid on his chest but he wasn't answering her.  
She turned when she heard the voice behind her. It was her daddy! She thought she never see him again. She tried and tried to get to her daddy but uncle Teal'c wouldn't let her. Why couldn't daddy and Teal'c understand her. They always knew what she said!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story! Thanks for reviewing! Let me know what you think!

Jack couldn't take the little girl screaming anymore. He walked over and took her from Teal'c. She instantly stopped crying and snuggled into his chest. They quickly began rushing toward the Gate. The little girl in Jack's arms caught Daniel's attention.

"Hey Jack! Where did the baby come from?" Daniel stepped away from the console he had been studying.

"We found a room containing many sick children that need immediate attention, " Teal'c answered.

Jack looked down at the now sleeping child in his arms. She couldn't be anymore than a year old with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and dirty light brown hair. He felt like he knew this baby some how especially her eyes, he felt like he seen those eyes looking at him before.

"Really the people who used to live here just left their children?" Daniel asked looking down at the sleeping child.

"They may not have had a choice. Looking at these computers they had been trying get a distress signal out by the gate but it doesn't look like they were very successful," Sam spoke up from behind some computers and made her way over to Jack.

Teal'c went to dial the Gate while Jack held the little girl who was waking up. As Sam walked up to Jack the little girl sat straight up in his arms.

"MAMA!" The child lunged forward throwing Jack off guard.

Sam quickly reacted and grabbed the baby before she fell from the Colonel arms, even though it surprised her as well. The little girl hugged her tightly around the neck babbling furiously again.

"Well you're friendly, " Sam chuckled as she rubbed the girl's back.

The baby looked at her strangely and then began to cry.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

She was so mad that her uncle Teal'c wouldn't let her get to her daddy. She screamed and screamed at him until finally her daddy took her. She was to exhausted to say anything to her daddy she just laid her head down and went to sleep, she always felt safe with her daddy. She could feel her daddy walking down the hall she instantly recognized her uncle Daniel's voice but she didn't feel like opening her eyes. Then she heard a voice she thought she was never going to hear again! Her mommy's voice! How she missed her mommy! She sat straight up in her daddy's arms and jumped into her mommy's arms like she always did.

"Mommy I missed you so much! There's something wrong with daddy and Teal'c they can't understand me but you can right mommy? Mama please what is wrong? I don't understand!" She told her mommy quickly!

Her mommy rubbed her back and called her friendly of course she was friendly! She was daddy's girl and mommy's angel that's how it has always been. She sat up to look at the person holding her more closely. The person had the same face as mommy but her hair was shorter, she wasn't calling her angel, and she didn't have the same smell as her mommy! That's why they didn't understand her these people weren't her parents! She was not happy about this at all!

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

"I wonder what caused that?" Sam frowned at the crying child and gently patted her back.

"She may have truly believed you were her mother Major Carter and then realizing you were not she became distressed again," Teal'c observed.

" That could be maybe her mom had my hair color or something. What did General Hammond say?" Sam was now walking the baby to try to calm her down.

"He is sending a medical team immediately"

"Good! Teal'c show me this room maybe it has some clues as to why these children were abandoned," Daniel turned to Teal'c.

"This way Daniel Jackson, " Teal'c bowed and showed Daniel down the hall.

"Maybe she's hungry," Jack began digging around in his bag for a protein bar.

"Sir, we don't know what she can eat that or if she has food allergies plus she doesn't have many teeth," Sam said peeking into the screaming child's mouth.

"It's ok Major this is soft and we have something to give her if she is allergic," Jack broke off a small piece of protein bar and offered it to the baby.

The baby slowed her crying to look at the food she hiccuped a little before opening her mouth. Jack put the piece in her mouth and the baby began to chew. She opened her mouth again and Jack put more in.

"See she likes it who knows how long it's been since she ate,"Jack smiled.

The baby sniffled and rubbed her face into Sam's shirt then opened her mouth for more.

"You've already eaten half of the bar and I don't want you to get sick from to much food here have some water, " Jack offered the cap from his canteen to the baby which she drank happily. She dooled down Sam's shirt smiling happily.

"Well at least she is happy now, sir," Sam frowned down at her ruined uniform but couldn't help but smile when the baby grinned at her.

She couldn't help but notice how familiar this baby felt to her. The baby kind of reminded her of pictures of her brother she seen except the baby was cuter.

"Who would just leave you all alone, " Sam sighed looking at the little girl in her arms. She looked toward the gate when she heard it activate this made the baby cry again.

"Well I don't think any of the children are suffering from diseases. They just seem to be suffering from dehydration and exhaustion from what I can tell but they might catch something if they stay in room full of faecse," Daniel covered his mouth and nose as bent down over a little boy. He felt like he knew this child. The boy was maybe four years old with brown hair Daniel could feel his ribs through his thin shirt.

"Daniel the medical team is here," Jack's voice came over the radio.

"Ok we'll meet them in the hall," Daniel replied back.

They were about to leave the room when they heard what sounded like a door opening. Teal'c grabbed his weapon and stepped in front of Daniel. A little girl came from another room that neither one of them noticed.

"Daddy hurry Lani is really sick! Thomas no don't go to sleep!" The little girl shook the boy Daniel was just looking at.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

She was really upset set that this person holding her was not her mommy. She was walking and patting her back like her mommy but it wasn't her. She didn't understand where were her parents? They had dropped her off to go to work like always and then there were loud noises and shouting then just silence. Now these people came they didn't understand what she was saying but why? She watched as uncle Teal'c and uncle Daniel went back to the room with the other children. The man that looked like her daddy offered her a bite of food. She wanted to turn away and be mad but she was so hungry. She opened her mouth and took the food. It tasted so good and so did the water! She couldn't help but smile her mommy didn't like when she drooled on her uniform either. She was just about to get comfortable and go to sleep when she heard that noisy thing that takes mommy and daddy away what if it took these people away she didn't want to be alone again!

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

Daniel and stood there shocked the little girl favored him a lot except she had jet black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Please come!" The girl grabbed his hand and pulled at him to follow her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this chapter!

Daniel followed her into the next room where there were other children. The little girl pulled him to a baby on the floor, Daniel knelt down beside her. The baby had light brown hair and her cheeks were bright red. She obviously had a fever.

"Daniel Jackson Dr. Fraiser is here show her the child, " Teal'c spoke from the other room.

Janet came into the room Daniel was in wearing a hazmat suit. The little girl that had pulled Daniel into the room screamed and jumped onto Daniel's back.

"Woah, it's ok she's not going to hurt you she is here to help. She is a doctor, " Daniel tried to comfort the child on his back while trying not to fall on the baby in front of him.

"A doctor! Then you can help my little brother and sisters? Why are you dressed like that?" the child slowly climb off Daniel's back.

"I will try my very best and I'm dressed like this to be safe so you want give me any diseases and I want give you any. My name is Janet what is your name? " Janet explained.

"I'm Lexi. Janet is my middle name! Why would we have diseases that's why we get shots when we go to Dr. Caroline. Why are you taking blood from Lani? " Lexi wrapped her arms over her tummy.

"I'm just checking to see if she has any infections in her blood. What kind of shots did Dr. Caroline give you?" Janet put a cap and label on the tube of blood.

"I don't know. Janet my tummy hurts do you have anything to eat?" Lexi whined.

"I don't have anything with me but I'm sure I can get you some food soon. What do you like to eat" Janet turned to her.

"I like pizza! Tara likes chicken nuggets, Thomas likes tacos and Lani likes bananas and raisins" Lexi almost bounced at the thought of food.

"I will see what I can do are those other children your brother and sister?" Janet asked.

Lexi nodded.

"I have some water," Daniel offered.

"I'm the only one that could reach the sink to get everyone water," Lexi stated proudly pointing to the sink.

"I bet you saved a lot of your friends lives" Teal'c walked up to them with a small smile.

"Your not my uncle Teal'c and daddy are you?" Lexi stepped back from them.

"No Lexi we're not but we're going to help you," Daniel stepped towards her.

"I knew you weren't my uncle Teal'c because you don't have hair and you didn't ask if Ezikeal was ok and you didn't call me Lexi Lou. Where is my daddy?" Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Lexi Lou?" Daniel mouth to Teal'c

Janet had begun moving to different children and take blood samples so she could check there blood and start moving the children back to earth for proper care.  
What is your father's name and who is Ezikeal? " Teal'c asked.

"Daniel Jackson and Mommy's name is Vala and my name is Alexis Janet my sister is Tara Catherine , my brother is Thomas Jonathan and Landry Samantha, " Lexi stated proudly.

"And Ezikeal is uncle Teal'c's son duh," Lexi rolled her eyes.

"How old are you and the others? " Daniel asked.

"I'm seven and three fourths, Tara is six, Tommy is four and Lani is two!" Lexi rubbed her eyes.

"I really want my mommy, " Lexi began to cry.

"We'll get this figured out Lexi, " Daniel promised and was surprised when Lexi held her arms up to be picked up.

Daniel picked up Lexi and took her back down the hall where Sam and Jack were. Jack was trying to calm the baby down again. The baby had started crying when the gate activated but she completely freaked out when she saw Janet and the medical team in the hazmat suits. The baby kicked, screamed and twisted in Sam's arms when Janet came near them. Jack was finally able to get a hold of the baby's foot so Janet could get some blood. The baby didn't want Sam to hold her anymore after Janet left and she reached for Jack. Lexi looked up from Daniel's shoulder and smiled big.

"There you are Charlie! What happened?" Lexi wiggled down from Daniel's arms and trotted over to them.

The baby calmed down a little and reached for Lexi and began to babble again.

"Yes I know they're not our parents. What do you mean they can't hear you?" Lexi patted the baby on the back.

Lexi had Charlie resting on her hip like she had done it many times before but Sam was afraid if the baby moved to much Lexi may drop her. So she stood close by just in case Charlie fell.

"Oh we can hear her loud and clear, " Jack nodded.

"Then why aren't you answering her questions? Charlie says that she has been talking to you, " Lexi put her hand on her other hip.

"You can understand what she is saying?" Sam asked as she looked down at the baby who was staring at he with big blue eyes.

"Yes and she says you have food!" Lexi pointed at Jack.

"Well she is right do you want the other half?" Jack held out the other half of the bar he was saving for himself.

"Yes please!" Lexi took it from his hand quickly and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.

"Hey slow down and chew," Daniel instructed kneeling down beside her. He was going to start patting her back if she got choked.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
She just didn't want to be alone again! She was trying to tell them but they just weren't listening. They carried her to that big circle she only been near it a couple of times. She got really scared when those people came through the circle they were wearing funny clothes and one of them tried to touch her. She didn't like these people at all she couldn't twist or kick her way out of this stranger's arms. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her foot and then the scary people went away. She wanted the man that looked like her daddy she was very unhappy with the woman that looked like her mommy . He was walking with her when she heard her name called. Lexi it was her friend Lexi she was so happy to see her. Lexi was one of the reasons she was still awake she gave her water and what food she could find but the food ran out faster than the water.

"I kept knocking on the door when some that looked like Teal'c opened the door but it's not Teal'c Lexi they're not my mommy and daddy! They can't understand what I'm saying! I've been asking questions and they're not answering. I want my real mommy and daddy!" I explained quickly.

"Yes I know they're not our parents. What do you mean they can't hear you?" Lexi patted the me on the back.

"Oh we can hear her loud and clear, " Jack nodded.

"No they just hear me when I cry not when I ask questions, " she explained.

"Then why aren't you answering her questions? Charlie says that she has been talking to you, " Lexi put her hand on her other hip.

Charlie was staring at the woman's wrist that was standing close to her all of a sudden things started to make sense to her, well some of it. They didn't have the chips in their arms.

"You can understand what she is saying?" Sam asked as she looking down at Charlie.

"Tell them I said daddy has food, " she told Lexi but looked at the woman to see if she understood.

"Yes and she says you have food!" Lexi pointed at Jack.

No one seemed to understand but Lexi. If they didn't have the chips in their arms like mommy and daddy then things were going to get difficult for her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have any more food? " Lexi asked once she chewed and swallowed.

"No but it won't be long before we can go and get you some food but don't worry we'll stay here until you can come with us" Daniel explained softly.

"But we can't leave Major Kindler told us to stay here he was coming back with mommy and daddy. That they were coming back for us! " Lexi looked a little panicked and put Charlie down who was squirming in her arms.

"It's ok if someone comes back looking for you we'll leave a note on how to contact us but we can't leave you here," Daniel picked Lexi up.

"Well there are at least fifteen children all in different state of consciousness and all of them are suffering from exhaustion and starvation. I need to get their blood work checked out but I'm pretty sure that we can start moving the kids by tonight, " Janet said as she walked up to them.

"Ok well Carter, Teal'c and I will go infom the General of our guests and get things ready while Daniel stays here with these kids," Jack slipped his hat on.

"NOOOOO DADA!" Charlie had thrown Teal'c's jacket off and ran to Jack naked.

Jack took his jacket off and wrapped Charlie in it before he picked her up.

"Ok well Carter and T can go back and Daniel and I will stay while the doc gets the blood checked out," Jack looked for a chair to sit in.

"Yes sir," Sam smiled.

"Oh and Carter see of you can bring back a pack of wipes and some diapers my jacket and shirt just got really warm. Oh and a new shirt please," Jack sighed and looked down at Charlie who was playing with a button on his shirt.

"Yes sir," Sam quickly turned around so he wouldn't see her laughing.

Sam was still smiling when they went back through the gate. Where they were greeted by General Hammond.

"Any sign of why those children were abandoned?" General Hammond asked, as he walked up to them.

"No sir, I think they were left in haste and either they can't get back or they are afraid that whoever attacked is still there. There is a child insisting that someone is coming back," Sam reported.

"The children seem to believe that we know who they are. They believe that Daniel Jackson, Major Carter and General O'neill are their parents, " Teal'c said.

"Ok lets go to the briefing room,"Hammond gestured for them to head towards the door.

"Um sir I was wondering if I could return to the planet to take Colonel O'Neill the supplies he requested? " Sam tried not to smirk.

"What kind of supplies? Is the Colonel alright? " Hammond frowned.

"Yes sir , he is fine. It's just a baby had an accident on him and he said to bring back diapers, wipes and a clean shirt as soon as possible, " Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Request granted. Go get the supplies and take them back Teal'c can fill me in," Hammond nodded with a small smile.

Jack had found a chair and proped his legs on the desk gently rubbing the now sleeping baby's back when he heard the gate active.

Sam walked into the little office area he found to sit down with the baby. She carried a couple of bags in her arms.

"That looks like a little more than diapers and a shirt Carter, " Jack's eyes widen.

"Yes sir, I thought I would get Charlie some clothes before we take her back. Hopefully to prevent more accidents," Sam held a bag up for him to see.

"So the test came back normal? " Jack was now gently bouncing Charlie on his knee to wake her up.

"Yes sir, a couple of children have some infections from lack of care but nothing contagious. A team will be here soon to start moving the children ," Sam explained.

"Good then let me get this one changed and dressed so we can help move the others, " he smiled when Charlie giggled when he tickled her tummy.

"Where's Daniel? " Sam asked.

"Still looking around," Jack pulled the pack of diapers from the bag.

Sam walked down the hall to see Daniel with another little girl laying limply his arm. This one was smaller than Lexi but with the same black hair. Daniel was holding Lexi hand as they walked towards Sam. Sam smiled Daniel could make anyone feel comfortable it seemed it was what he did.

"Who's your new friend Daniel? " Sam walked up to them.

"Um this is Tara. This is Lexi's sister, well one of them, she needed some water and then wanted to go for a walk with us," Daniel explained and turned so that Sam could see Tara. Tara gave a small wave.

"Daniel why don't you have your chip in your hand?" Lexi gently touched just above Daniel's wrist.

"What chip?" Daniel asked

"The chip that lets you understand. That's what my daddy told me," Lexi shrugged.

"Understand what?" Sam asked

"Everyone even babies like Lani and Charlie. I don't know Daniel I'm hungry again, " Lexi whined.

"Ok well lets get you back to Earth and then you can eat," Sam held out her hand for Lexi.

"How far is earth?" Lexi took Sam's hand.

"It's about forty thound miles from here but it is just a step through the Stargate, " Sam explained.

"We're not allowed to go through the Stargate yet!" Lexi jerked her hand from Sam.

"Lexi it's ok to go through the Stargate this one time we'll be right there with you," Daniel soothed.

"You promise?" Lexi looked at Daniel and then Sam.

They both nodded.

Lexi took Sam's hand again and they made their way to the gate where Jack was standing with Charlie. Charlie was now dressed in a purple polkadot oneis with matching purple pants and Jack now wore just a white tee shirt.

"So Teal'c and the medical team just arrived. They're going to get the sicker children and bring them back first. While we are going to take these kids to the infirmary and come back to help," Jack explained while nodding his head yes as Charlie shook her head no.

Daniel dialed the gate home while Charlie began to fuss again.

"Charlie's scared can she come through the Stargate with us Sam?" Lexi looked up at her.

Charlie reached for Sam when she got close enough .

"I thought you and me were friends since you peed on me and everything, " Jack mocked frowned at the baby as he handed her to Sam.

"Here take Tara through and I will go grab her brother, " Daniel past Tara to Jack.

"I'm hungry, " Tara mumbled into Jack's shoulder.

"I can fix that," Jack slipped his hat on and stepped through the gate.

"Ready?" Sam looked down at Lexi and then at Charlie.

Both girls nodded and they stepped through the gate.

"See that wasn't so bad, " Sam smiled down at the girls.

Lexi looked a little pale but was ok but Charlie sat up in Sam's arms and voimted down the front of their shirts.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

Charlie really didn't like sitting in the now wet jacket that Lexi was holding her in so she began to wiggle to get down. She hoped Major Kindler would be back soon but it felt like it had been so long since they been gone. She began to panic when Jack talk about leaving with the others. She ran to him and finally got her wet jacket off only to be wrapped back in a jacket but at least it was dry. Maybe he wasn't her daddy but he acted like him he rocked her and rubbed her face, back, and woke her up by tickling her. She hadn't meant to pee on him it just kind of happened but Jack wasn't mad. She missed her mommy and daddy but maybe these people were ok. She finally was warm when Jack dressed her in a pretty outfit, that Sam had brought back for her. She really didn't want to go through the gate but Sam and Lexi were with her and she trusted Lexi. She felt like she was spinning fast and her stomach did not like that all! That was horrible she hoped she never had to do that again. She sat up in Sam's arms and threw up the bar Jack fed her. She felt so much better!


	5. Chapter five

"Now my feelings are really hurt, Carter, vomit means she really likes you!" Jack lifted Charlie from the shocked Sam's arms after he passed Tara to a nurse.

Lexi had both hands over her mouth giggling furiously.

"Take giggles there to the infirmary and then go shower. I'll get this one cleaned up and to the infirmary then meet you back at the gate in thirty," Jack ordered as he bounced Charlie.

"Yes sir and I wouldn't bounce her she just threw up, " Sam stepped back from the smiling baby faced towards her.

"Oh she's fine now I think the gate just made her a little ill," he turned and headed towards the locker room.

"Come on giggles let's go," Sam smiled as she took off her uniform top and then held her hand out for Lexi.

"Why do I have to go to the infirmary can't I stay with you?" Lexi swung their hands back and forth as they rode the elevator to the infirmary.

"No I'm going to help get the kids back here and then I will come back to see you ok? They are going to run a few test but don't be afraid it won't hurt. You have been very brave I need you to be brave a bit longer ok?" Sam asked as she picked Lexi up and put her on an infirmary bed and then tucked Lexi's hair behind her ears.

"Ok," Lexi sniffed.

"Good girl. I'll be back," Sam patted Lexi on the knees and turn to head for the showers.

Sam felt much better after her shower. She was almost to the Gate room when Sam met Daniel in the hall. He was carrying a small unconscious black boy wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey what took you guys so long. I thought you were just going to take the kids to the infirmary. Did something happen?" Daniel shifted the boy to his shoulder trying to hide a smile.

"Sorry Charlie threw up the minute we stepped through the gate and then ... the Colonel already told, " Sam sighed shaking her head.

"Yup I met him as I was coming back through the Gate. Told me everything," Daniel grinned.

"How is the evacuation going?" Sam asked.

"It's going well. Most of the children can be carried out so Hammond sent SG 3 to help and Dr. Fraiser and her team are hooking up the the ones that needed IVs and bringing them on stretchers, " Daniel explained.

"Then maybe we can find out who these kids are," Sam patted Daniel on his arm and made her way to the gate room.

It took longer than they thought but they finally got all the children through the gate safely and checked to make sure they weren't bombs or Goa'ulds and gave everyone a round of antibiotics. Now Daniel and Sam sat on the hospital bed that Lexi and Tara choose to share trying to get them to rest.

"Can't we stay with you? We don't want to stay here," Lexi threw her hands up frustrated.

"No you have to stay here a few days, "Daniel explained tiredly.

"Then can we stay with you?" Tara asked excitedly.

The truth was that they had no idea what they were going to do with all the children but right now the main concern was getting the sick ones well.

"No we'll have to see what is going on by then," Sam patted Tara's leg.

"Can you tell us more about this chip?" Daniel asked.

"Daddy said that it came from friends and that it translates everything. Like if you didn't speak the same language as me with the chip I could understand you," Tara explained like she had heard it over and over.

"She meant translated!" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said Lexi, " Tara put her face in Lexi's.

"That sounds helpful, " Sam gently pushed Tara back from Lexi and looked up at Daniel.

"Did your dad happen to say who these friends are?" Daniel looked at Lexi.

"No," both Lexi and Tara said.

"Can we have a snack?" Tara asked.

Janet had estimated that the children had been without food for about a week if not longer there was signs that the children had eaten all the crackers that the room had. Those couldn't have lasted that long. So if the children wanted to eat they weren't going to deny them extra calories.

"Ok and then you two must rest," Daniel smiled.

They both nodded.

"What would you like? " Sam stood up.

"Popcorn!" Lexi said the same time as Tara said "Jello!"

"We'll see what we can find, " Sam smiled and then Sam an Daniel left.

The next day SG1 and Janet sat in the conference room with General Hammond.

"So are we sure all of these children are safe?" Hammond asked Janet.

"Well all the test came back fine none of them have symbiotes, there chest X rays came back clear on the ones that weren't developing chest colds and the ones that have most of their teeth were fine, " Janet read from her notes as she fidgeted slightly.

"Anything else we need to know Doctor? " Hammond frowned.

"Um yes sir I ran DNA test on the children and results for the parents came back to a lot of the people in the SGC including all members of SG1, " Janet looked up at the shocked faces around the table.

"How can that be?" Teal'c asked first.

"Well you have meet alternatives of your selves maybe these are their children. But DNA shows that you have one child, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have a child and Daniel has four," Janet explained.

"So Lexi and her siblings are mine!" Daniel sputtered.

"Geez Daniel your like a rabbit! Oldest is what seven? " Jack exclaimed.

"Almost eight," Daniel frowned.

"I only have one son and that is Rya'c," Teal'c frowned deepened.

"Well another Teal'c had another son according to Lexi he is four years old and his name is Ezikeal, " Janet explained.

Sam sat silent no wonder she had already fallen in love with Charlie's smile she had Jack's dimples and most likely once wavey hair. Charlie had her eyes but other than that she was mostly Jack. This was not the first time where Sam and Jack had been in a relationship in other realities but never had they had a child that she knew of and how did Charlie get in this reality?

Suddenly there was a noise outside the room small voices were heard.

"Daniel! Tommy is awake!" Tara shouted into the room.

"Let them in," Hammond ordered.

The guards let the children in Tara was still in the pink pajamas that Sam had brought her and Lexi was still in her light blue pajamas. Tommy clung to Lexi like a baby koala as she carried him, he was in a child size hospital gown. His eyes were still weak and face pale his brown hair almost covered his blue eyes.

"We're not sure how they got out of the infirmary, sir," a guard informed them.

"Hi Jack!" Tara jumped into his lap. He caught her just before her knees could hit his groin.

"Hi Tara," Jack grunted.

The little girl grinned at him. He couldn't help but notice that glint of mischief in the little girl's bright blue eyes. They were going to have trouble with this one staying where she needed to be.

"Daddy, " Tommy's weak voice said as he reached for Daniel.

Daniel took Tommy from Lexi. Daniel frowned at how warm Tommy was.

"I told him you weren't daddy that you were Daniel but he still wanted to see you! He cried so hard he threw up," Lexi explained.

"He does that sometimes, " Tara nodded

"How does two little girls sneak out of a guarded infirmary with a sick little boy? " Hammond frowned.

Tara shrugged.

"Who are you? " Lexi asked.

"My name is General George Hammond I am in command over this base. You can't go sneaking around here that is not a safe thing to do," Hammond scolded.

Lexi looked down ashamed but Tara shrugged and said.

"But Tommy wanted to find Daniel!"

"Well that doesn't mean you come looking for him all you had to do was tell a nurse and they would have got him and he would have come down after the meeting, " Jack turned Tara to face him.

"Yes sir," Tara mumbled looking down.


	6. Chapter Six

After the meeting Jack carried Tara, even though she struggled, all the way to the infrimary. Daniel followed carrying Tommy while Sam held Lexi's hand. Teal'c followed behind them.

"Janet he is still really warm," Daniel frowned putting his hand on Tommy's head.

"He wasn't ready to be disconnected from the antibiotic drip I had him on. He is still really sick," Janet gently pushed the hair out of Tommy's eyes and then took Tommy from Daniel to hook him back up to an IV she paused to look at Teal'c

"Ezikeal is over here by Tommy if you would like to see him" Janet added.

Teal'c bowed and followed.

"Look Lani is awake! " Lexi said excitedly rushing over to a glass crib that the two tiny two year old laid in.  
The little girl had her eyes open but that was all she did not try to sit up when she saw her sisters but a small smile did appear on her face.

"Are you feeling better,darling? " Lexi put her face up to the glass.

Tara tried to climb into crib and Jack grabbed her.

"This crib is to help keep germs out how is it suppose to do that if you climb in?" Jack asked turning her around to face him.

"I... I... just wanted to cuddle her and didn't mean to make Tommy sicker and... and I want mommy to fix my hair and I just want to go home!" Tara put her face in Jack's chest and began to sob.

"Tara darling come here it's ok," Lexi sat in a rocking chair that was near Lani's crib and patted her lap. Jack gently sat Tara in Lexi's lap and stepped back. Tara wrapped her arms around Lexi still sobbing and Lexi gently rubbed her back and stroked her face as she began to hum.

" What happened?" Daniel walked up behind him.

"She's tired Daniel, she's tired of being told no , she's tired she can't go home, she's tired of people that seem so familiar to her and no one knowing who she is, sound familiar? All that should not be on her tiny six year old shoulders" Jack rubbed a hand down his face.

"I'm going to check on Tommy," Daniel said softly and walked away.

Sam watched the scene with Tara sadly that poor little girl just wanted her life back and Sam wasn't sure how to do that. Sam heard a knocking noise and turned around to see Charlie standing up in a glass crib grinning and waving . Sam smiled and walked over to her.

"Can I take her out?" Sam asked a nurse passing by.

"Sure she just finished with her IV drip. She is just the happiest baby she has the sweetest smile," cooed the nurse taking Charlie out of the crib.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

Charlie saw Jack come into the infirmary carrying Tara. She remembered her daddy saying that he had a soft spot when it came to Tara of course he loved all of Daniel's children but he seemed to let Tara get away with more, at least that was what Lexi told her. It looked like Jack was developing the same feelings for the sneaky but sweet little girl. Charlie felt bad for poor Tara she knew how she felt she wanted to go home too. Right now she wanted out of the crib. She knocked to get Sam's attention she was so excited that she waved when Sam turned around. Sam stopped the nurse that Charlie liked to get her out. She noticed that if she smiled and was happy the nurses would take her out of the crib and she like to be out of that crib. She smiled bigger when the nurse handed her to Sam.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
"Have you had a good day?" Sam rubbed Charlie's back.

Charlie hugged her.

"I missed you too," Sam whispered hugging her back.

"How is she doing?" Jack walked up to them.

Charlie grinned and reached for Jack.

"She's happy today, " Sam smiled and gave him Charlie.

"Glad someone is," Jack hugged Charlie and then tickled her making her giggle.

"Don't tell the others but she is becoming everyones favorite very quickly, " Janet walked up to them smiling.

Charlie smiled at Janet and then laid her head on Jack's shoulder.

"You know how to get what you want don't you stinker, " Jack tickled her again.

Her squeal echoed though the infirmary.

"Can I take her to get something to eat in the mess?" Jack looked at Janet.

"No we want to keep the kids confined to the infirmary the best we can but you can bring food back in here and feed her if you want," Janet reached out to take Charlie.

"No!" Charlie laid her head on Jack's chest.

"Come on aren't you hungry kiddo?" Jack patted Charlie on the bottom.

Charlie nodded.

"OK then I have to go get us food and I will be right back," Jack handed her to Janet.

Charlie began to fuss but Janet began to distract her by showing her a glove the she blew up like a balloon.

"You coming, Carter?" Jack walked past Sam.

"Yes sir," Sam followed.

"Sir, I would like permission to go back to the planet and look over that technology again. Indeed to see if it can tell us how Charlie got in this reality," Sam asked as they walked out of infirmary and down the hall.

"Talk to Hammond but I don't see why not," Jack shrugged.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1  
Mommy was pulling her down the hall people were making a lot of noise. They turned a corner to see Lexi and daddy heading towards them.

"Daniel where are the babies?" Mommy looked around panicked.

"Their in the nursery Sam thinks the kids are safer in there we need to get Tara and Lexi there," Daddy reached for her hand.

"No! I trust Samantha with our lives Daniel but I want my children with me! Please Daniel!" Mommy begged.

"OK we'll go get them, " Daddy grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall in front of mommy .

Suddenly there were men firing weapons at us. Daddy picked us up and began running I looked over daddy's shoulder to see if mommy was following us but I couldn't see her.

"MOMMY!"

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

"MOMMY!" Tara screamed sitting straight up in the bed she had been laid in.

Daniel and Lexi who had been sitting on a bed eating lunch together quickly rushed over to her.

"Daddy, Mommy fell we have to go get her!" Tara sobbed reaching for Daniel.

"It's OK you were having a nightmare," Daniel picked her up.

"Tara that's Daniel not daddy remember?" Lexi stood up on the bed.

"But we were running and Mommy fell don't you remember Lexi?" Tara wiped her eyes.

"No, Tara I don't. It was a bad dream, " she rubbed Tara's back.

"No. It. Wasn't!" Tara said angrily.

"OK well now that you're awake would you like to eat lunch with us?" Daniel sat Tara back on the bed.

"OK," Tara said.

Daniel went down to the mess hall and got Tara a sandwich and some fruit for lunch. When he got back to the infirmary the girls were sitting on Tara's bed with Janet giggling.

"Whatca doing? " Daniel smiled.

"Janet fixed our hair!" Tara grinned holding up her doggy ears.

Lexi grinned showing him her French braid.

"I discovered the girls are ticklish, " Janet smiled and tickled the girls again making them giggle loudly.

"That sounds like fun! You ready to eat Tara?" Daniel smiled holding up the box with the food in it.

"Yeah! Thank you Janet!" Tara hugged Janet.

"You're very welcome," Janet hugged her back and then got up from the bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Try to work on another story too! Thanks for reading!

As the week progressed more children began to wake up. Lexi and Tara were very helpful in giving the names of the younger kids that couldn't talk. Hammond gave Sam permission to go back to the planet to study the technology but she couldn't seem to find anything. Sam went in to the infirmary, like she had been for the past week, to check on Charlie before she started her shift. She was surprise to see Charlie still asleep.

"The nurse said she had a rough night she kept waking up screaming. A nurse just rocked her back to sleep a couple of hours ago. Poor thing she's not running a fever I think she is just having night terrors a lot of the kids seem to be suffering from those, " Janet explained walking up to her.

"You could have called me I would have come in and rocked her," Sam frowned.

"They got her back to sleep but if she becomes inconsolable we will call you next time," Janet soothed.

Janet was a little worried at how attached they all were becoming to these children in just a week. What happens when the parents come looking for their children? How were they going to be able to give them up willingly.

"Have you found out anything else on how the children got into this reality? " Janet asked.

"No the technology isn't anything that I've seen I've contacted the To'kra to see if they can help.I haven't heard anything back from them," Sam explained.

"Do you want to come shopping with Cass and me tonight? Cass needs some new shoes," Janet smiled.

"Sure! I'll come back to see if Charlie wants some lunch later," Sam smiled and left.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

"Daniel?" Tara sighed.

"Yes Tara," Daniel tried not to sound frustrated.

"I'm bored," she flopped her head on the desk.

As long as a adult was with them the girls were allowed to leave the infirmary. Daniel thought a change of scenery would help but moving to his office was not what the little girls had in mind. Lexi was practicing writing her sentences and Tara was coloring but that did seem to last long for the six year old.

"Do you want to go back to the infirmary? " He put down the tablet he was studying.

"No! Don't you have a play gym here where we can run, jump, climb walls and do gymnastics or at least a playground? " Tara looked up hopefully. Even Lexi put down her pencil to listen. "OK here is the deal let me work on this artifact a little bit more and then we will go ask Janet and Hammond if we can go to the park," Daniel smiled.

After about ten minutes Daniel could clearly tell he was not going to get any work done. Lexi was tapping her pencil loudly and Tara was wiggling so much the stool was squeaking.

"OK let's go see Janet," He sighed putting his tablet down.

"Yay!" The girls both jumped up.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

Janet walked back and forth with a crying red headed boy in her arms. She had taken a blood sample and he was not happy about it. What was nerve racking was Charlie had been clinging to her all day and now she was screaming her head off in a crib because Janet was holding the little boy named George. Charlie's screaming was upsetting some of the other children and all the nurses were either busy with other children or other patients.

"Well this looks like a party!" Jack walked in with two food trays in his hands.

He sat the trays down and went to the crib and took Charlie out. She was still crying but not as hard she laid her head on his shoulder.

"She has been so clingy today," Janet frowned still rubbing George's back.

"Yeah Carter told me about her bad night. What's got you so grumpy? " Jack patted her back.

Charlie babbled something and it ended in with mama and dadda. It broke Jack's heart that a child so young knew that he was not her parent and she was obviously home sick.

"I know baby I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"How about something to eat and then maybe some fresh air?" Jack said out loud bouncing Charlie.

"I don't think fresh air will hurt," Janet smiled she was glad that George and Charlie had calmed down.

Jack sat down with Charlie on his lap and pulled a tray in front of him. He cut some grapes up into small pieces and put them in front of her. She began eating while he took a bite of his sandwich. They were halfway through with their lunch when Tara and Lexi skipped in smiling.

"Hi Charlie! Hi Jack we're going to the park!" Tara said loudly.

Other children immediately became alert at the word they all knew and hadn't been to in a long time

"I said maybe and keep your voice down," Daniel said firmly he wasn't sure how he was going to just get the two girls to the park with out looking obvious but takeing fifteen other kids out of the base would be to much.

"Me!" Charlie turned to Jack.

"Why can't Tommy and Lani come to the park with us?" Lexi tugged on Daniel's hand.

"Peas," Charlie begged Jack again.

"OK Daniel I don't see why we can't take these five to the park for a while and then we'll see about taking a few more tomorrow and a few the next," Jack stood up with Charlie who was clapping.

"How are we going to get them there the little ones need car seats? " Daniel crossed his arms.

"I can help you with two I have a car seat and a booster seat," One of the nurses volunteered.

"See we can do this," Jack grinned.

Sam was looking over the computer system ,they brought back from the kids planet, when she heard a noise at her lab's door. She turned to see Charlie standing there by herself grinning.

"How did you..." she caught Charlie as she ran to her.

She carried Charlie to the door and looked out. Jack stood there with a tiny grin on his face.

"Hey Carter want to take a break and come to the park with us," Jack grinned.

"Peas," Charlie gave her pleading eyes.

"Sure lets go," Sam patted Charlie on the back and head out the room with her. Suddenly the alarms went off and

"Unscheduled off world activation," was heard followed by

"Major Carter please report to the gate room,"

"I guess I'll go another day," Sam sighed as she gave Jack Charlie back.

"No!" Charlie shouted.

"Let's go see who it is she might get to come with still. You are really grumpy today! "Jack followed Sam to the Gate room. When they got to the gate room they saw Jacob Carter coming off the ramp.

"She's not coming today," Jack sighed looking at Charlie.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Jacob froze at the bottom of the ramp. Sam was coming towards him smiling but what made him freeze was Jack at the door with a child in his arms waving and the child looked a lot like a little Sam with a little Jack thrown in. How could that possibly happen he just saw Sam a couple of months ago and the child had to be over a year.

"Hi dad!" Sam greeted.

"Hi Sam. Want to tell me what the f..." Jacob's head suddenly dropped.

"I am sorry for the intrusion but Jacob had become upset and I don't think such language should be heard by a child," Salmack interrupted.

Jack put the wiggling Charlie down and she ran over to Jacob and raised her arms up. Salmack looked amused as he picked Charlie up.

"Hi Mack, " Charlie touched her forehead to Jacob's forehead.

"Who is she?" Jacob asked as he gently stroked Charlie's cheek.

"Her name is Charlie and in another reality she is your granddaughter, " Sam explained.

"Let's go into the breifing room and talk," Hammond joined them.

"How did she get here?" Jacob sat Charlie in his lap. She seemed right at home with him.

"We're not sure we found her and fifteen other children abandoned on a planet about a week ago," Sam explained.

"Abandoned! Why would any version of you guys abandoned fifteen children?" Jacob looked bewildered.

"We wouldn't not intentionally and I can't figure out the technology that was found with them. That's why I called you ," Sam took Charlie who was reaching for her.

"Yeah let me take a look" Jacob stood up.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow Jacob," Jack stood up too.

"Why is that? " Jacob frowned.

"Because today Carter and I are going to take Charlie, Daniel's and Teal'c's kids to the park. You are welcome to come if you want?," Jack invited

Sam pushed the stroller, she had borrowed from an airman, in to the park. Charlie squealed when the playground came into view. Happy noises came from around her as Tara and the other kids ran passed her.

"Out peas!" Charlie pulled at the buckle on the stroller.

"OK I know you want out," Sam smiled as she stopped at a bench. She bent down and unbuckled Charlie and took her out. Charlie toddled towards the stroller Lani was in. Lani was looking like she felt much better. Her eyes were bright and she had rosy cheeks. Daniel took Lani out and the two girls headed for the older girls.

"Hey Jack will you push me on the swing?" Lexi called waving him over.

"Sure!" Jack headed over to them.

"Me too!" Tara jumped on the next swing.

"Me, me!" Lani tugged at the baby swing.

"Up!" Charlie pointed at the last baby swing.

"Hey guys want to give me a hand with the pushing of the swings?" Jack called to the others.

Sam, Daniel and Jacob walked over to the swings. Sam and Daniel put the little girls into the baby swings and Jacob started pushing Tara.

"I'm flying high in the sky," Tara sang with her eyes closed.

"I think we made a good choice today," Jack smiled.

"Yes sir!" Sam smiled as the Lani and Charlie giggled.

"It looks like the boys are having a good time too," Daniel nodded to the boys racing around the jungle gym.

Ezikeal ran up the the jungle gym equipment and leaped off and grabbed the monkey bars he swung with ease until he reached the end and jumped down smiling at Teal'c proudly. Tommy started the monkey bars off like Ezikeal but had trouble in the middle Teal'c caught Tommy before he could fall.

"I can do it," Tommy said determined as he ran back to the monkey bars he almost made it to the end when he slipped and landed on his back knocking the wind out of himself.

"Thomas Jackson are you hurt?" Teal'c knelt down beside Tommy and put his hand on Tommy's chest. He was relieved when he felt Tommy's heart beating under his hand.

Daniel saw Tommy fall and ran over to him. Tommy started coughing and then started crying.

"Easy you're OK! Did he hit his head?" Daniel looked at Teal'c.

"He fell on his back. I believe he was unable to keep his head up," Teal'c nodded. Still crying Tommy slowly sat up and held his arms up to Daniel. Daniel carefully picked him up feeling the back of Tommy's head.

"Do we need to take him to Janet? " Sam walked up to them.

"No I don't feel a bump I think he is OK. I think it just scared him," Daniel rubbed his back.

"You OK Tommy?" Lexi and Tara hurried up to him.

Tommy, who was calming down, nodded and reached for Lexi. Lexi took Tommy carefully and he laid his head on Lexi 's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tommy," Ezikeal patted Tommy on the back.

"It's OK EZ I'll make it next time," Tommy sniffed.

"Of course you will!" Ezikeal grinned.

Teal'c looked pleased with the young boys answers.

"Come EZ let's go play in the sandbox, " Tommy pointed still in Lexi's arms.

"Let's go make big castles!" Tara raced over to the sandbox the others following.

"I gusse everything is better now," Jack walked up carrying Charlie.

"Seems like it," Daniel shrugged.

"Kids find a way to bounce back quickly, " Jacob carried Lani over.

"Eat?" Charlie asked.

"You ready for your snack? Alright let's go set up the picnic blanket " Sam reached for Charlie.

"We'll try to get the others out and meet you at the picnic area," Daniel said.

"Sounds like a plan ," Sam turned and headed for the car to get the picnic stuff.

"I'll go help," Jacob handed Lani to Teal'c and followed Sam.

"OK kiddos out of the sandbox if you want a snack," Jack clapped his hands he walked up to the sandbox.

Tara jumped up and wiped her hands on her pants and Tommy did the same thing.

"Just one more minute I want to put a top on my castle, "Ezikeal begged filling up the sand bucket.

"Are you not hungry Ezikeal?" Teal'c asked.

"EZ come eat," Lani demand from Teal'c's arms.

"I'm coming Lani," Ezikeal huffed standing up.

Lexi was getting ready to argue when a woman with dark black hair in doggy ears and bright blue eyes wearing a SGC uniform appeared in front of them.

"Mommy!" Tara screamed but passed right through the woman as she tried to hug her.

The woman's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the four sad little faces in front of her.

"I love you!" She mouthed at the children and the looked sadly at the adults before disappearing.


	9. Chapter Nine

Janet thought that she would have six happy kids when the kids got back from the park but that was not what she saw when they returned . Jack was carrying Lexi who was crying on his shoulder, Sam was carrying a sobbing Tara, Daniel had a sniffling Tommy and Jacob and Teal'c each carried a sleeping baby. Ezikeal followed behind sadly.

"What happened? " Janet rushed up to them.

"Mommy's a ghost!" Lexi cried.

"We experienced some sort of hologram at the park it didn't last long and apparently it was these four mother, " Jacob explained.

"And that ended our trip to the park," Jack sat down in a rocking chair with Lexi.

Jacob laid Charlie in a crib and Teal'c put Lani in another crib. Daniel put Tommy down and Tommy crawled on a bed and Ezikeal crawled next to Tommy on the bed.

"I want Mommy!" Tommy cried.

"I want my real daddy! " Ezikeal wimpered.

Tara wiggled out of Sam's arms and crawled on the bed with the boys and hugged them both.

Lexi turned around in Jack's lap and look at the bed the boys and Tara were on and smiled a little.

"Mommy always called Tommy and EZ her twins, " Lexi nodded.

"Why is that? " Teal'c asked as sat down next to them.

"Tommy and EZ birthdays are close together and when EZ was a little baby Uncle Teal'c went away for awhile and EZ stayed with us. Mommy said it was like raising twins but she only had to push out one," Lexi explained and giggled at the end.

"What did mommy mean by that ? She was talking about sex right?" Tara asked looking puzzled.

"What!" Daniel exclaimed.

"That's where babies come from. Mommy said that she didn't know what a stork was but that is not how she got pregnant sex was," Tara shrugged.

"She...she explained sex to you!" Daniel sputtered turning bright red.

"She just said that was how babies were made is there more Jack?" Lexi looked at Jack.

"No,No that is pretty much it. I hope I get to meet this woman one day," Jack chuckled.

"Why did his father leave?" Teal'c asked frowing leaning forward.

"I don't know? " Lexi said and Tara shrugged.

"Uncle Camron said I was a SGC kid and that I would always be taken care of No matter who had me," Ezikeal looked up curiously.

"I miss grandma Mitchell," Ezikeal added sadly.

"Yeah me too she made really good pie," Tara nodded.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

Daniel caught Vala as she collapsed.

"I found our babies Daniel their alive!" Vala whispered.

"Did you see any of the other children? " Sam asked quickly but sighed when she saw Vala had passed out.

Daniel laid Vala on a bed and Dr. Lam hurried over to check on her.

"OK my turn," Sam said as she began to hook herself up to the machine.

"Sam let's see what information Vala can give us before someone else tries to contact the kids again. Besides we don't know how long or what effects this will have on Vala. We don't need you collapsing if something goes wrong," Camron Mitchell put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"If something goes wrong? Cam there are fifteen missing children! Something has already gone wrong!" Sam's voice cracked.

"Sam you know this not your fault. It was a malfunction we've teleaported those rooms a thousand times in tests and nothing like that has ever happened. Sam they might be safer where they are," Camron stated firmly except he lowed his voice at the end.

"My only child needs to be with me," Sam growled before walking away.

Cam sighed heavily and walked over to Vala.

"How is our girl?" He patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"Well as I expected sending her mind into different realities. She is just unconscious but I don't know for how long," Daniel brushed her hair out of her face.

"Where did Sam go?" Daniel looked around.

"You know going to see Jack and then back to self loathing in her lab," Cam pointed his thumb to the door.

Daniel shook his head.

"We don't blame Sam. Fifteen kids disappeared but ten families died and many others hurt. The Trotians are going to hunt us down. Our kids are safe now." Vala's voice floated from the bed.

"Hey princess you had us worried there for a minute, " Cam patted her leg.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

The little red headed George ran into the room giggling Janet caught him easily. The red face nurse did not look happy.

"I got him Ellen, thank you," Janet hid her smile. The nurse turned and left.

"She's not your favorite is she buddy? You always seem to get away from her," Janet cooed.

George gave her a toothy grin before hugging her. Janet patted his back. The child had definitely stolen her heart. He was a little older than Charlie but not much. George reached for Teal' c, who was still sitting by the bed. Teal'c looked amused as he took the baby and George reached for the gold symbol on Teal'c's head. He gentle pushed the boy's hand down. George let out a disapoving squeal and reached back up. Ezikeal didn't say anything but crawled from the bed on to Teal'c's other leg and laid his head on Teal'c's chest as though claiming him.

"I wish I had my camera, " Janet whispered.

The others nodded as they watched the Jaffa give a natural but uncharacteristic smile.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

She walked around the infirmary counting the children until she found what she was looking for she walked to the crib and peeked in. Her only child laid there sound to sleep. What she wouldn't give to pick up her baby girl. She may never get her baby home and her husband may never wake up. She sobbed over the sleeping child until the baby slowly woke up.

"Mama!" Charlie sat up quickly.

She put her finger up to her lips.

"Mama I miss you they can't understand me!" Charlie stood up in the crib.

When her mama didn't pick her up Charlie began to cry. Janet stopped when she saw a woman with long blonde hair stood at Charlie's crib.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and then gave a sad smile before blowing a kiss at Charlie and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It had been a couple of days since they had seen the holograms and Sam and Jacob were having a hard time with the technology.

"Well we know that some of the technology is Asgard but I can't figure out what the main part is," Jacob sighed.

"Lets contact the Asgard maybe they can help," Sam nodded.

"That's a good idea but Sam we need talk about what happens when we find the kids parents, " Jacob put his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean? That's why we are working on the technology to get the kids home," Sam shrugged.

"So your just going to give Charlie back willingly? " He looked her in the eye.

"Of course! I'm not her mother you've seen how upset she has been since she saw her mother. So we'll find her parents and she can be sweet smiley Charlie again, " Sam smiled sadly.

"Charlie loves you Sam, she's young and doesn't understand what is going on. We don't even know what's going on," Jacob soothed.

"I'm fine dad really. Now I have to go get food for Charlie and I ,do you want something to eat?" Sam offered standing up.

"Sure I can eat," Jacob sighed and left the lab with Sam.

Sam walked in to the infirmary with lunch trays she looked around but could not spot Charlie.

"Janet has Charlie and George in her office. They wanted to talk during nap time so Janet took them with her," the nurse explained.

"Thanks ," Sam smiled and left the infirmary.

Charlie was sitting on the floor, in Janet's office, looking at a book while Janet held George on her lap while he rolled a truck on Janet's lap and Janet worked on the computer.

"Hey Charlie are you hungry? " Sam walked in smiling.

Charlie jumped up and ran to her.

"Eat?" George looked up hopefully at Janet

"Yeah buddy we'll go get something to eat," Janet stood up with him.

Sam sat the trays down and picked up Charlie.

"Want to walk with us and we can eat together in the mess hall?" Janet picked up one of the trays for her.

"Sure, Thanks, dad decided to eat down there anyway," Sam smiled.

Janet tried to keep George's hand out of the food on the tray but by the time they reached the mess hall George had put his hand in the potatoes and rubbed it all over his face and Janet's shirt.

"OK buddy this is your tray and I think we're both going to have to have a bath after lunch," Janet carefully sat the tray on the table.

"Looks like you ate on they way here buddy," Jacob chuckled as he took George from Janet.

"Yeah I thought I was being helpful by carrying a tray for Sam but George change my mind about that," Janet began to wipe George's hands and face off.

Sam pulled Charlie's highchair next to Jacob and went to get George a highchair. Since the kids showed up people had been bringing in things for everyone to use like strollers, car seats and highchairs. Sam put a few peas on the tray for Charlie to feed herself as she cut up the chicken.

"Mine! Mine!" George reached for the tray he had stuck his hand in.

"Hold your horses little man!. It's coming!" Janet fussed as she put some chicken on his tray.

"He's a growing boy Janet, " Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah with a temper," Janet smiled as she put a spoonful of potatoes in George's mouth.

"Sam why don't we try to connect those wires in a different order? I know we got the technology working but made it will do something different if we change the wires," Jacob asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Why do you think that will do anything? " Sam put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Just a hunch and Salmack thinks it's a good idea ," Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah we'll try it after lunch," Sam nodded.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

Camron Mitchell gently wiped the sweat off Sam's head.

"Do you think we can move her?" Camron looked at Dr. Laim.

Dr. Laim nodded and went to check on other patients.

"I'm fine," Sam demanded weakly.

"Sam, You're running a fever and you are exhausted. This is not good for you or baby O' Neill, " Cam gentle placed his hand on the small bump that was Sam's stomach.

"Jack may never wake up and my one year old is in a reality I can't reach. I can't just l lay here," Sam sniffed.

"You know how tough Jack is he is fighting to wake up. I'm sure of it. Daniel is working on getting the kids back now go to sleep. We got to move the base again they found us. We have to get out of here! Sam?" Cam looked at Sam.

Sam's face had gone slack and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Hey Doc we need you over here now!" Cam hollered.

Suddenly Sam's eyes slowly opened and she looked around confused.

"Hey Sam how are you feeling? " Dr. Laim hurried over to her.

"Where am I? Who are?" Sam looked around again.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

"OK Sam I plugged the machine in did anything happen when you turned it on?" Jacob looked up from the back of the machine to see Sam with her eyes closed gripping the desk.

"Sam what happened are you OK?" Jacob rushed over to her.

"Where am I?" Sam asked quickly. One hand went to her hair and one hand went to her flat stomach.

"Did you get shocked? Let's go to the infirmary, " he touched her elbow.

"Is Charlie here?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yes, who are?" Jacob stopped her from walking out the door.

"I'm Charlie's mom I don't know how long I'm here but I have a lot to tell you!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is the last chapter I have written! More is coming!

Jacob was shocked for a second. The woman in front of him was obviously his daughter but there was something in her eyes. This woman's eyes looked older and a little sadder than his Sam's s eyes did.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here can we walk and talk I really want to hold Charlie," Sam begged.

"Sure, if you are here where is my Sam?" Jacob asked as they left the office.

"I'm not completely sure she is either unconscious in my reality or walking around in my body like I am hers," Sam explained as she walked next to Jacob.

"Is she safe?" Jacob frowned.

"Don't worry before this happened I was in a bed in the infirmary, I'm sure she is fine," Sam nodded.

"Why were you in the infirmary? "

"Fifteen children have been missing for almost three weeks I was trying to find them and my body didn't like it much plus I'm six months pregnant, " Sam cringed when Jacob stopped in the hall.

"What!"

"Yeah she's not waking up in the best situation but she is safe," Sam promised.

"Tell me what's going on," Jacob demanded.

"We went to this planet called Destina the people were very kind and had advanced technology like we had never seen before but we were very cautious we have been burned by people like them before. But they wanted to know about us as much as we wanted to know about them. It took a year before we really started trusting each other, " Sam explained as they walked into the infirmary.

Sam went over to Charlie's crib and scooped the sleeping child into her arms.

"My little princess rebel she always wants to play when others sleep and sleep when others are playing, " Sam cooed and then began kissing Charlie's cheeks.

"I missed her so much," Sam began to cry.

"Sam, are you OK? What's wrong?" Janet asked walking up.

"I've missed you too, Janet, " Sam sniffed.

"This is not our Sam. This is Charlie's mom,Samantha." Jacob explained to Janet who was frowning.

"How did this happened? Where is our Sam?" Janet asked as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"Sam and I were rearranging the wires on machine and I think that we did something. I don't know how much time we have so can you tell me more about Destina ," Jacob had grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"They started by giving us, what they call, small technologies and then they gave us the chip. It was just a small chip implanted into our wrist but what it could do was amazing! It would allow us to understand any spoken language. Of course the president loved it, as did other countries. Somehow the knowledge, when they were born, passed to our children without a wrist chip but that was where the trouble started. We should have known there was a down side. It wasn't right away the but the people of Destina's children began to disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm moving from Fanfiction.net  
> My username is Mellow girl


End file.
